Suicide
by CrazedTB
Summary: Ed and Al bump into a troubled girl. One-shot.
1. Suicide

A teenage girl stumbled through the streets of Central

A teenage girl stumbled through the streets of Central. She was covered in bruises and wore tattered clothing. The girl had long blonde hair and dull blue eyes. There was nothingness in her eyes. In her hand was a small dagger. She stumbled past cursing drunks, shoving them aside without knowing. Her dull eyes stared bleakly at the ground.

_I have no name. _

"Move aside, trash." A drunken man slurred.

_Is that what I'm called? Trash? It sounds suitable. _

The girl walked on into the main streets of central. It was late at night, and there were only people inhabiting the streets. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as something knocked her to the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" a high pitched voice said.

"Common, Al!" a slightly deeper voice called.

The girl looked up to see a towering suit of armor. The armor looked down and saw bleak blue eyes.

"Do you need help up?" the armor asked as it offered her its hand.

"Al, common!!" the voice from earlier called.

The girl looked wearily to see a short teenaged boy with blonde hair pulled into a braid came running up.

"You better go."

The armor and the boy looked to the girl.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Go! Leave me alone!" she yelled with a hoarse voice.

They brothers looked at each other, then her, and took off.

--

"Brother, I think there was something wrong with her." Al said worriedly.

"Al, I'm sure she was fine. Besides it's none of our business." Ed responded.

Al looked back to find the girl was gone.

"Al, don't worry about her. Common." Ed said once more.

He turned around to see Al running back in the direction they came from. Ed sighed as he ran after his younger brother. He watched as his brother turned into an alley. Ed followed him and stepped in front of his brother. He stared in shock as he saw the girl from earlier, dead. She had the knife from earlier in her right hand and a big gash on her throat.

"Al." Ed said to his brother.

"What happened to her, brother?" Al asked.

Al looked to his elder brother as Ed looked down.

"She… she killed herself, Al. She slit her own throat." He said shakily.

Al looked to the girl, then back.

"Why? Why would she do that brother?"

Ed shook his head.

"I don't know, Al." he replied.

They stood there in silence for a while, not saying a word. After a while, they started to leave the alley. As they left Al turned around to see something he hadn't earlier on her face. A smile.

--

One of my darker fan-fictions. Please reply.


	2. Haunting

Since, for some odd reason, people like this story

Since, for some odd reason, people like this story… I thought I'd put up one more chapter, although this was originally supposed to be a one-shot. So anyways, here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

--

Haunting

_Those who are dead_

_Are not dead_

_They're just living in my head_

_Coldplay_

Alphonse lye on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He hated these long nights with no sleep, but not feeling fatigued. How it would be cold (Alphonse could tell by Ed's shivering), and yet he couldn't feel the bite of the cold air on his skin. That is obvious because, well, he has no skin. Alphonse Elric is nothing more than a walking suit of armor….. With a soul attached. Of course, that is to the naked eye. To people who know him, he is a friend, a brother, a human.

Al continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking. He glanced around the room. The moon illuminated the room in odd places, and in odd ways. The chair in front of the desk looked elongated, and of course with a grey/blue tint. Everything looked so odd in the moon light. Al looked over to his brother once again. Sweat droplets had gathered up on his face. He must be having a nightmare. It had been so long since Al has had a nightmare, he completely forgot what it felt like. He has forgotten what it feels like to be terrified.

Alphonse was knocked out of his trance to see it had turned completely black; he couldn't see anything. He looked around to try to focus on something. Al swung his legs over the side of the bed, and then struggled to get his footing on a floor he couldn't see. One step at a time, he walked to the window to see nothing in front of the moon. The stars had shown bright against a bleak black sky, staring back at him. He stared at in awe, getting, once again, caught up in a trance. This time he was drug out if this trance by something frightening. The wooden chair made a loud scarping noise against the hard wood floor. Al looked to Ed first, who hadn't moved an inch. He then looked to the chair, which was also where his eyes last saw it, though it was surprising he could see it at all, being as dark as it was.

"Get a hold of yourself, Al," he began, "There are tons of possibilities of what that could've been."

He silently crept out the door into the hallway. _Maybe Winry got up to get a snack. _He thought. As he approached the stairs, a thought crept up. It came so suddenly it made him freeze with something he hasn't felt in a while: fear. _It was to loud. _Repeated in his head like a broken record. _It was to loud to have been down stairs. It was to loud! _Alphonse struggled to shake off this notion, and walked down the stairs as quietly as a giant suit of armor could.

He stood in the center of the kitchen. He had been right; Winry did not get a snack. She didn't even move from her bed. Alphonse stood still. It was just him, the floorboards, and an eerie silence. There was this tension that refused to break, it wouldn't even move. He stared to the ground when the floor suddenly creaked. He spun around to see nothing there….. But a puddle of blood. He backed up slowly to be stopped abruptly by something still and hard. If he would have been made of flesh, he would've noticed it was cold. _This isn't the counter, is it?_ He asked himself. He turned around to see a small child, who looked a lot like the girl who committed suicide a few weeks ago. That was a sad thing, because that was still a fresh wound in his mind.

The girl had long, bright blonde hair. Her expression wasn't that of a sad child, but of a relieved, excited one. There was no blood stains, no wounds, but bright, vibrant colors. A brightly colored, floral dress, bright, sparkling blue eyes, and smile that could make the most depressed adult happy once more. This child, this girl, could not have killed herself. This girl could not have even held that knife! _But she did. She took it and killed herself. And she is, happy… She is happy about death. _

"Why?" he began, "Why? Why did you do it?"

The girl's smile widened. "Because I had to."

Alphonse stared on, confused.

"You are stronger than I am, you can take tragedy. You can cover your sorrow as you leave it behind. You may not know it, but you can."

"No I can't! I'm not as strong… I'm not as strong as brother."

The girl put her small, frail hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. Yes you are. You just need to realize it. Realize it, Alphonse." She said cheerfully.

She began dissipate in front of him as she repeated this over and over again. The disappearance began at her feet, and moved up and out, and ended with the tips of her bright, curly blonde hair. Al stood there in silence. But not an eerie silence, a welcoming silence. A comforting silence.

Al laid back down on the bad. Ed's eyes slowly crept open as his head turned to his brother. "Al… where'd you go?" he murmured.

"Crazy." He said jokingly, yet not moving his head.

"Oh, okay. Did you get me anything?" Ed asked, still half-asleep.

A small bit of laughter erupted from the armor.

"Sorry, brother, but no. I didn't get you anything."

"Oh. Goodnight." Ed replied.

"Goodnight, brother."

And with that, Ed fell asleep.

--

The quote from Coldplay up at the top is from the song 42 off of their new album, Viva la Vida. I do not claim that. Please review. Thank you!


End file.
